Yoru
by H-A-S Lemon Armstrong
Summary: .Oneshot. .Sasori e Kankurou. .Presente para Yuki Mao Kitsune. . 1º Yaoi do tipo lemon. ºA noite sempre fora a cúmplice do que faziam... Mas agora, depois de tê-los iludido, mostrou sua verdadeira face.º Péssimo resumo.


_Naruto não me pertence, se isso ocorresse... -raios e trovões-_

_kukkukkukuku XD _

Presente para Yuki Mao Kitsune! Espero que goste.

**

* * *

**

**Yoru**

Pôr-do-sol. As horas tornavam-se mais devagar, quando isso ocorria, ao menos, para Kankurou. Tudo isso por causa de uma mistura de excitamento e medo. Tudo por causa dele. E isso matava o jovem, mais que a própria morte. Suspirou. Observou o tempo passar através da luz que se ia. Sentiu seu corpo ficar pesado.

_Isso sempre ocorria._

Decidiu tomar um banho, para tentar esquecer-se que ele não viria dessa vez, também. Abriu a torneira e sentiu a água cair, em seus ombros e molhar seu cabelo cor de chocolate. Sua pele morena, com alguns ferimentos, marcas da recente missão, eriçaram-se ao sentir os machucados queimarem. Porém ele não ligava. Nunca ligava.

_Porque ele não estaria lá aquela noite, também._

A pessoa que o fazia ficar assim não era apenas um ser humano. Era um inimigo. Um traidor. Um assassino. Um homem. Um mestre. Um amante.

_Principalmente o último._

Não conseguia impedir. Quando ele veio, na primeira vez, assustou-se, tentou lutar, porém não conseguiu. Foi derrotado por um sentimento desconhecido, até então.

_Luxúria._

Saiu do banho. Ao invés de sua costumeira roupa preta, decidiu usar uma camiseta, de botões, branca, assim como sua calça. Caminhou lentamente até seu quarto, esquecendo-se, temporariamente, daquele que atormentava seu sonhos.

_Temporariamente, é claro._

Abriu a porta, lentamente. Adentrou no quarto, com passos pequenos e cansados. Tudo o que queria era dormir. Estava machucado e cansado... A cama parecia chamá-lo.

_Ela e mais uma coisa também._

Alguém, ou algo, apareceu, atrás dele, e envolveu-o em um abraço quente. O rosto dele chocou-se com a bochecha de Kankurou, fazendo seus cabelos ruivos roçarem com a pele morena.

_Ele estava lá._

- Sa-Sasori... – murmurou, suando frio.

- Kan... Kurou... – o ruivo sussurrou, sedutoramente.

O Sabaku gemeu, ao ouvir a voz de outro, falando seu nome daquela maneira. Seu corpo amoleceu e deixou-se levar pelas batidas do coração do mais velho, escutando-as com muita atenção e cuidado, como se fosse uma música, que só seria tocada apenas uma vez.

A porta do quarto foi fechada por um chute, do próprio Akasuna, que começou a concentrar-se em desabotoar a blusa do menor, tocando o torso do menino, com seus dedos gélidos.

- Hn... – aquilo era êxtase, como em todas as outras vezes.

º **Yaoi Lemon **º _Yaoi Lemon _º Yaoi Lemon º

O quarto de Kankurou agora estava apenas com o barulho da respiração forçada de ambos, substituindo aqueles gemidos altos e provocantes. Na cama, os lençóis brancos grudavam na pele de ambos, que descansavam numa posição confortável.

Sasori, que sentava normalmente na cama, acariciava os cabelos achocolatados do jovem, que, sentado em cima do ruivo, peito contra peito, repousava sua cabeça no ombro direito do outro, enquanto acalmava sua respiração. Os lençóis, que os cobriam apenas por cobrir, deixava a mostra a perna afeminada do mais novo.

Mais uma vez os dedos de Sasori percorriam as costas de Kankurou, porém, desta vez, notaram os novos ferimentos.

- Kankurou, quem fez isso? – perguntou, de uma forma gélida.

Não respondeu, nem o encarou, apenas afundou ainda mais seu rosto naquele lugar e apoiou suas mãos no peito do ruivo.

- Quem?

- Já está morto... Não foi nada de mais.

- Se não fosse, não teria as cicatrizes.

- São recentes, e foram causadas por estilhaços de uma bomba caseira.

- E Karasu? Não te protegeu? – Sasori perguntou, olhando para a marionete, que estava encostada abaixo da janela.

- Eu não vi. Quando dei por mim já era tarde e ela já ia explodir.

- De qualquer maneira eu farei outra marionete para você.

- O quê? – a resposta do Akasuna o assustou. Não podia fazer aquilo – Não pode fazer isso! Eu não vou usar nenhuma marionete que não seja Karasu!

E falando isso, ficou em silêncio.

- Você... Gosta mesmo dele. – murmurou o ruivo, mais como uma conclusão.

Sem dar explicações, tocou as costas do joelho descoberto do menor, possessivamente. E assim subiu, quase chegando ao final da coxa. Surpreso, Kankurou saiu de sua posição para ficar de frente para Sasori, que, dando um sorriso travesso, juntou a perna do outro ainda mais a sua pele e seu corpo mais ao seu.

- Saso... – mas não pôde completar, pois o outro já o tinha deitado no chão e pousado seus lábios famintos em seu mamilo direito – Nh...

Aquele gemido foi o sinal para que Sasori continuasse e o fez, imediatamente subiu seus lábios para o pescoço do Sabaku, que apoiou uma de suas mãos no ombro do outro, enquanto a outra se perdia dentro dos cabelos vermelhos, sentindo os lábios quentes sob sua pele.

Kankurou podia sentir que algo estava errado, pela maneira que Sasori o beijava. Parecia enciumado. O que ele dissera ou fizera para que deixasse o outro naquele estado? nervoso o bastante para deixar marcas roxas nas pernas dele? Como se quisesse mostrar ao mundo, através daqueles atos, que o Sabaku era dele, e de mais ninguém? A conclusão que chegou era sem sentido, mas era a única.

- Sasori... Está... Com ciúme de Karasu? – perguntou, de um jeito inocente.

A confirmação veio com a penetração forte e indelicada, do outro. O Akasuna nem esperou Kankurou se recuperar desta, e já deu o primeiro solavanco, seguido de outro, mais intenso.

Os gemidos que vinham, agora eram de dor. O ciúme ganhava forma, naquelas investidas bruscas e selvagens. Não demorou muito para chegar ao limite. Encostando a testa exatamente no meio do peito suado de Kankurou, Sasori pôs-se a recuperar o fôlego.

Mesmo exausto, o ruivo acumulou todas as suas energias, para dar um último, e o mais forte, solavanco, que fez o menino arquear as costas, de dor.

O esforço para se levantar, era imenso. Saiu de dentro do garoto e sentou-se, respirando fundo. Ao voltar suas atenções para o menino, notou o olhar fraco, porém decepcionado, dele.

- Kankurou...

- Foi uma estupidez, Sasori. – murmurou, encarando e tentando se levantar – Ficar com ciúme de Karasu? Ele nem é um ser vivo!

Era verdade, entretanto o Akasuna nunca se importava com ela.

- Eu não posso impedir. Você é meu. – terminou a conversa, sorrindo e o deitando em seu ombro.

O moreno nada retrucou, apenas fechou os olhos, preparando-se para dormir. Antes de cair em seus sonhos, murmurou:

- Eu te amo.

Porém não recebeu a resposta.

º **Yaoi Lemon **º _Yaoi Lemon _º Yaoi Lemon º

A resposta veio uma semana depois, quando ambos se enfrentaram. Obviamente Kankurou caiu, envenenado pelas mãos da pessoa que mais amava. Fraco, a última coisa que ouviu foi aquelas três palavras chegando em seus ouvidos, como num sussurro. E então caiu na escuridão.

Ao acordar, com Temari ao seu lado, soube das notícias. Chegou a tempo de ver Gaara sendo revivido, entretanto o que desejara era ter visto o ruivo em pé, observando o céu, mesmo que todos aqueles que estavam presentes estivessem em poças de sangue.

E, agora, enquanto observava o túmulo que ele mesmo fizera para o Akatsuki, sente a noite chegando. Aquela mesma noite que, assim como a lua, foi cúmplice do pecado que fez, ao traindo sua vila para amar o inimigo.

Aquela que lhe dera tantos prazeres e lhe tirara o sono, o fizera sentir todas aquelas emoções... Agora era a que mais lhe dava tristeza.

A noite estava encoberta por nuvens, nem a lua brilhava, por culpa da densidade. Era como se ela o castigasse pelo pecado que cometeu, pois nunca havia feito isso, quando estava com Sasori.

Mas se era pecaminoso, por que não o avisara? Não dissera a ele que não podiam? Por quê?

Ah! Lógico! Por que não notara antes? Obviamente não lhe dissera porque ela deveria adorar isso. Brincar com a mentes de seus observadores, encantando-os com o pecado, que era transmitido por suas estrelas, iludindo a todos, principalmente os amantes, para depois destruí-los, com uma escuridão interminável. Com a morte.

Amaldiçoou-se por cair tão facilmente na armadilha, na armadilha da companhia ideal dos ninjas. Desejava avisar a todos que, mesmo escondendo-os de seus inimigos, uma hora aquela companheira os atacaria por trás. Como fez com ele, com Naruto, com Sakura, com Sasuke, com Gaara, com... Com Sasori.

O nome do ruivo atordoou sua mente, a ponto de faze-lo perder o equilíbrio. As lágrimas que começaram a cair o cegavam. A areia abaixo de si roubava-lhe seu calor. Aquele vil sentimento, aquela dor em seu peito, tudo o que sentia parecia ser amenizado por aquele solo feito de pequenos grãos.

Uma memória, que havia praticamente perdido-se em sua mente, da vez em que Yashamaru lhe deu Karasu... E que, quando lhe perguntou sobre Gaara, obteve a seguinte resposta do tio:

_"- Faço isso por minha irmã. Crio com essa felicidade falsa porque era o desejo de sua mãe. Eu sei que vivo uma vida infeliz... E é por isso que amo o deserto. Pois, para mim, cada grão de areia é a dor, a angústia, o sofrimento de outra pessoa. Isso nos acalma, porque então notamos que não estamos sozinhos... E que alguém consegue nos entender, mesmo não estando ao nosso lado."_

Na época, não entendeu. Também, não havia sentindo nada por alguém... Até que Sasori veio. Esperou as últimas lágrimas caírem e, rapidamente se levantou. Caminhou até a saída da caverna que estava e olhou para o céu nublado.

Uma última vez.

Sim, uma última vez. Pois, naquele instante, fizera a promessa de nunca mais observar a noite. Não mais seria iludido por aquele manto estrelado que, ao mesmo tempo que dera, lhe tirou toda a felicidade que tanto procurou, inconscientemente.

Era uma promessa.

Mas não foi feita para si mesmo. A fez para o corpo que tanto tocou, para os lábios que tanto beijou, para a alma que tanto amou. Para a pessoa que tanto queria ao seu lado.

_Uma promessa para Sasori, _

_Que lhe foi tirado pela noite.

* * *

_

Aqui está n.n

espero que tenham gostado. n.n

é um presente para Yuki Mao Kitsune... e ela sabe porquê XD

bom... eu fiz o final triste porque achei que seria melhor juntá-lo com o anime.

Kankurou tinha entre 16/17 anos e Sasori... tava velho .-.

-não tem a mínima idéia de quantos anos Sasori-danna tem-

adoro esse casal... -viciada nas fics que leu deles-

lembrem-se! este é meu primeiro lemon o.o"

reviews?


End file.
